Miranda Richardson
Filmography # Made in Dagenham (2010) - Barbara Castle # The Young Victoria (2009) - Duchess of Kent # Turtle: The Incredible Journey (2009) - Narrator # Kis Vuk (2008) - Anna Conda (voice) # Spinning Into Butter (2008) - Dean Catherine Kenney # Fred Claus (2007) - Annette Claus # Puffball (2007) - Mabs Tucker # Southland Tales (2006) - Nana Mae Frost # Paris, je t'aime (2006) - La femme au trench rouge # Provoked: A True Story (2006) - Veronica Scott # Gideon's Daughter (2005) - Stella # Starry Night (2005) - Annie # Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) - Mrs. Beauregarde # Wah-Wah (2005) - Lauren Compton # Midsummer Dream (2005) - Titania (voice) # The Phantom of the Opera (2004) - Madame Giry # Churchill: The Hollywood Years (2004) - Eva Braun # The Prince and Me (2004) - Queen Rosalind # Falling Angels (2003) - Mary Field # The Rage in Placid Lake (2003) - Sylvia Lake # The Actors (2003) - Mrs. Magnani # Harmony in Hanoi (2003) - Narrator (voice) # Comic Relief 2003: The Big Hair Do (2003) - Hermione Granger # The Lost Prince (2003) - Queen Mary # The Hours (2002) - Vanessa Bell # Spider (2002) - Yvonne / Mrs. Cleg # Snow White (2001) - Queen Elspeth # Get Carter (2000) - Gloria # Chicken Run (2000) - Mrs. Tweedy (voice) # The Miracle Maker (2000) - Mary Magdalene (voice) # The Magic of Vincent (2000) - Anne Saunders # Blackadder Back & Forth (1999) - Lady Elizabeth # Sleepy Hollow (1999) - Lady Van Tassel / Crone # The James Bond Story (1999) - Narrator (voice) # Jacob Two Two Meets the Hooded Fang (1999) - Miss Fowl # The Big Brass Ring (1999) - Dinah # The King and I (1999) - Anna Leonowens (voice) # Alice in Wonderland (1999) - Queen of Hearts/Society Woman # Ted & Ralph (1998) - Henrietta Blough-Pendleton # St. Ives (1998) - Susan Gilchrist # Absolutely Fabulous: Absolutely Not! (1998) - Bettina # The Scold's Bridle (1998) - Dr. Sarah Blakeney # The Apostle (1997) - Toosie # The Designated Mourner (1997) - Judy # The Evening Star (1996) - Patsy Carpenter # Saint-Ex (1996) - Sonsuelo de Saint-Exupéry # Swann (1996) - Sarah Maloney # Kansas City (1996) - Carolyn Stilton # The Night and the Moment (1995) - Julie # Fatherland (1994) - Charlie Maguire # Tom & Viv (1994) - Vivienne Haigh-Wood # Century (1993) - Clara # The Line, the Cross & the Curve (1993) - Mysterious woman # Damage (1992) - Ingrid Fleming # Critical Eye: Wake Up England (1992) - Narrator (voice) # The Crying Game (1992) - Jude # Mr. Wakefield's Crusade (1992) - Sandra # Enchanted April (1992) - Rose Arbuthnot # Broken Skin (1991) - Mother # Old Times (1991) - Anna # The Fool (1990) - Columbine/Rosalind/Ophelia # The Bachelor (1990) - Frederica/Widow # The Mad Monkey (1989) - Marilyn # Ball-Trap on the Cote Sauvage (1989) - Early Bird # Eat the Rich (1988) - DHSS Blonde # Blackadder's Christmas Carol (1988) - Queen Elizabeth I # The Death of a Heart (1987) - Daphne Heccomb # Empire of the Sun (1987) - Mrs. Victor # Underworld (1985) - Oriel # The Innocent (1985) - Mary Turner # Dance with a Stranger (1985) - Ruth Ellis